User talk:Icybro
Hello. Thanks for the new logo. I've uploaded it to Image:Wiki.png for you and also made you an admin here. Angela (talk) 08:25, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Hi Just stopped by to say AWESOME work in cleaning up this wiki! Adamwankenobi 01:56, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Logo Hi, I'm the webmaster of Polish Indiana Jones Site. I'm working on Polish Indiana Jones Wiki and I have a question for you: Could I use logo from this Wiki? It's great. PS. You are the author of logo? --Szuja 17:23, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, it's me again. Do you have a bigger version of the logo (hat & whip)? Or maybe you could scan it for me from French comics or something? Please send it to szujowyatwp.pl --Szuja 19:59, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Hello Hello its me, Darthtyler, I come here often and I just wanted to tell you that if you want to make the site a little less "standard" you should change the user icon (located at the top right by your user tools.) I can make one if you wish. Thanks, bye.—DarthtylerTalk 21:50, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay. I was thinking we could use the pic of the Hovito Idol.—DarthtylerTalk 01:44, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::Just use { background: url(http://images2.wikia.com/indianajones/images/2/2a/Golden_Idol.jpg) top left no-repeat; } on MediaWiki:Monobook.css and it'll resize itself (I think) to replace the current user icon. I'll upload a resized image anyway just incase.—DarthtylerTalk 01:56, 12 August 2007 (UTC) PS Nice Jungle backgrund. I have no idea how to write CSS's. I just copied the code from my wiki, the Rocky Wiki, and changed the pic.—DarthtylerTalk 15:14, 12 August 2007 (UTC) BC Hi there. Since you seem to be the main guy around here and User:PaddleDee hasn't been around in about a year and a half, I wondered if you'd considered contacting Wikia to see if they could make you a bureaucrat of the site. That way, you could promote other admins and whatnot. I'm an admin over at Wookieepedia, and I'd love to help out by adding some templates and moving, deleting, or doing any maintenance stuff that needs doing. (For example: I see someone made a new a new article for "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" instead of just moving the article; I'd copy that to the other, delete it, and then move the old article to the new title.) Anyway, I'd be happy to help out however I can. I'd really like to see this place take off in the next few months! :-) -- Ozzel 03:05, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *Scratch that part about the article; I see you got it already! -- Ozzel 03:06, 11 September 2007 (UTC) **Hey, thanks for the adminship. Feel free to let me know if there's anything you want done. -- Ozzel 04:34, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Fan-fiction Hey! It's me again. I already made forum about this, but you probably didn't notice it. I recently requested an Indy fan-fiction wiki at requests, and they accepted it! It's right here! If you want, you can add the text "Please come to the new Indiana Jones Fan Fiction Wiki!" to MediaWiki:Sitenotice. —DarthtylerTalk 20:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Partnership Hello Icybro, I'm the Administrator of the German Indiana Jones Wikia, called "Indianapedia". I want to ask you, if you want a Partnership with the german Indiana Jones Wikia? Sent your answer in my discussion! Thank you --Indianapedia 23:49, 7. November 2007 (UTC) :Hi Icybro, i mean a banner- and linkswapping. My Banner is on my profilpage. German is a an easy language ;-) But we understand english in the Indianapedia ;-) --Indianapedia 15:56, 8. November 2007 (UTC) :: Hi Icybro, thx for the Link in your Mainpage. The Indiana Jones Wiki is now in the Mainpage of Indianapedia "Offizielle Partner der Indianapedia" (Official Friends of Indianapedia) and in the Navigation under "Partner" (Friends). -- Indianapedia 16:58, 17. Nov 2007 (UTC) Wikia spotlights Hi! My name's Scott, I'm the host of Muppet Wiki and several others on Wikia. I just thought I'd let you know that we're featuring this wiki in a series of spotlight ads that run in the sidebar of all of Wikia's wikis. They're meant to spread the word about the wiki's existence as part of Wikia, anf hopefully bring some new people in the community. If you have any questions, or need any help, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 05:41, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Forum Hey, I finally got a forum set up, and I started a thread about improving the Main Page. Let me know what you think. -- Ozzel 07:02, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Spike I tried to contact you via email about this (since it isn't really relevant to the wiki), but I see you added a picture of Spike. So I take it you have the Old Indy bookends for the Chicago episodes? If so, could you possibly upload those to YouTube? ;) Adamwankenobi 03:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) *THANKS! Adamwankenobi 04:44, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Very Important Poll Dear , As being a sysop on a Wikia wiki, it is very important for you to participate in a poll that may decide the future of Wikia. The poll is here and I want you to help decide if the Monobook skin and the Quartz skins be availible to be chosen as the default skin of this wiki. Thanks, Asoue1286, talk 15:38, 20 May 2008 (UTC) New people on the wiki Hi there! I left a message for Adam here, and as another active admin on this wiki, I'm interested in your thoughts about it. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 16:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Aunt Grace as Henry's sister Icybro, since you wrote the original article for Grace Jones - what is the source that says that Aunt Grace is the sister of Prof. Henry Jones? With the lost journal mentioning cousin Frank as Frank Jones, it seems likely that Uncle Fred is Fred Jones, and while it is possible that Grace nee Jones marred Fred Jones, it has been pointed out as more likely that Fred and Henry are the siblings (because of the same last name), and not Henry and Grace. Wsgil and I are discussing this on the Raven... Jawajames 19:37, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Iron Phoenix *Iron Phoenix is set in 1947 according to the Omnibus edition; is there any difference elsewhere? [[User:Vetinari|'''Vetinari]] (Appointment) 19:16, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Help Generalgrievous112 is harrasing my talk page please ban him--Ventress112 18:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Administrators Is there currently a formal system for requesting Administrator rights on this wiki? If so, I've not been able to find it, and would appreciate a pointer in the right direction. If not, I'd like to make a request to become an Admin for this wiki. The current administrators appear to be a bit overwhelmed by recent vandalism (including a persistent vandal with a revolving IP who seems to want to add or change birth and death dates on dozens of characters), and could use an extra hand. I do have experience and (I'd like to think) a solid track record as an Admin at Wookieepedia, and while I'm not here nearly as regularly as there, I DO stick my head into Recent Changes fairly often and clean up what I see . . . which lately has been quite a bit. jSarek 10:15, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *so the latest bit of vandalism that i cleaned up has left me thinking that i would be better at fighting vandalism and maintaining the site if i were an admin. what do you think? Vetinari said to check with you... Jawajames 17:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Partnership with Secret of Pandora Hello Icybro, I'm a Developer from the Fanadventure "Indiana Jones and the Secret of Pandora". We are interested on a Partnership with your Indiana Jones Wiki. Is this okay, so answer me please! ;-) Greets Kenneth Kenneth_Kenobi 2:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Watch out for that- *Is it just me, or has the File:JungleBg.png background disappeared from the IJW logo? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 21:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ** It's not just you! Somebody's been messing with the CSS? --Icybro 12:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ***I think it's that background strip linking to an address that no longer works. The link works without the "1" but doesn't on the actual site when changing it. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 16:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Flash Game Page Hi Icybro, I just got your message from bladebronson's page. In terms of the flash game's page, it would be best to leave the page as is for now. The folks at Lucas Arts have indicated that they don't want to alter the page. I'm trying to find out whether or not we can keep the game indefinitely. If we can, the community will be able to edit and alter the page any way it sees fit after June 30. But there's no word about this from them yet. We'll know more soon. Thanks, -- Karim (talk) 20:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) "Would you care for a date?" "Yes, thank you." "How about next Thursday?" *Any chance you have the German novels to reference their dating? I'm trying to best order the 1939 events on the Indiana Jones page chronologically with The World of Indiana Jones but it's got Longship of the Gods followed by Lost People in 1939 after Fate of Atlantis (in May) where our pages have Longship in March and Lost People in 1943. *Also, the Ultimate Guide's timeline, while not specifying the month implies Indy and Mac's first meeting in 1939 is before Fate of Atlantis where our pages have it during WW2 — obviously beginning in September — and I can't think what, if any, the source for that is. Don't think it's KotCS dialogue. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 21:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) **Thanks. Which year does Indy first show up in them? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 02:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Canon go boom *You've never had anything to do with Wookieepedia, right? Do you have two cents on this (and what follows)? Vetinari(Appointment) 15:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) **Hmm, ya I'd appreciate more opinions as well. I've received Nathan Butler's comments, and one from Leland Chee. Your word is welcomed.Baggins 15:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) **Thanks, I commented on my talk page. By the way are going scan the pages for the seth, and add them to the links of related independent gaming scans in the Raiders.net Forums?Baggins 16:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ***Rob Dangerous has already got it covered. --Icybro 00:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *Welcome back by the way. Thought I'd already said it to you but apparently not. :s I'm just skimming along your translation of Klondike (I'm very slowly trying to translate Gold of El Dorado myself) and hit the Titanic Adventure reference. This book's illustrated, are the French versions of Titanic Adventure, Gypsy Revenge etc. aswell? If so, are there any you could grab to help the articles? Vetinari(Appointment) 00:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) **Thanks, Vet. I don't have all of the French translations of the US Young Indy books, but the ones I do have are indeed illustrated. Anything in particular you're looking for? --Icybro 03:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ***Ideally anything that better illustrates Indy's page or fills the gap on what Miss Seymour, Professor Jones, Brody and Sallah looked like between Young Indy episodes/before the movies. Also any images for the infoboxes on characters like Albrecht von Pappendorf (Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death) who at best has half his face missing on the covers. Vetinari(Appointment) 13:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *Allo. Would it be possible for you to just quickly check my contribution to Bonifacio, please? I was pretty much just going on your comments in the "When characters, etc. have the same name..." forum to convert the article to switch the article's perspective. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 02:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Looks good to me :-) --Icybro 18:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *Hello again! :D The IJW's actually five years old next month on the 30th. Think there's anything special we can do for it? Even if it's just a big 5 on the site logo for a week or something just to acknowledge it. Vetinari(Appointment) 23:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) **Jus' drawing your attention to this if you wanna get involved. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 04:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yo Icybro. I'm gonna try to run for admin. :) Vetanari told me to ask you. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *That easy to get, huh? Is he even around anymore? :P Vetinari(Appointment) 20:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ** No offense intended, Vet. I figured one more of us banning vandals couldn't hurt; if he abuses his power, it's easy enough to take it away. --Icybro 18:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) So Adventure World Can we be Facebook brahs? I'll water your crops 'n' junk in exchange for wood. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 10:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC)